Mobile devices like smartphones and tablet computers have gained universal popularity not only as communication devices, but also for accessing information and entertainment. The improvements in mobile communication networks provide near-instantaneous access to vast amounts of information, such as news articles, libraries of movies, video games, ebooks etc. The emergence of these devices also changed the field of journalism by giving rise to new media sources that compete for readership with traditional information sources such as newspapers and magazines. These include content that is now available not only through webpages but also on blogs and social networks. In fact, traditional media such as newspapers have adapted to the age of mobile devices by making their content available via the internet or mobile networks.